


Grunt & Kaiden

by babigurl21793



Series: John and Joker [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grunt & Kaiden

For all the military training, biotic skills, and gun fights that John gets into, when it comes to certain stuff he’s like a kid in a candy store. For example, he’s absolutely giddy about the pure-bred krogan that he’s got down in the cargo hold. Miranda and EDI are less than impressed that John even brought it on the ship, and knowing John; he’s going to open the tank.

I think John has some sort of special connection to krogan now that I think about it. I mean he was the one who recruited Wrex when we went after Saren and he was the only one that could talk him down when we were going to destroy Saren’s base on Virmire. I always thought that maybe Wrex just say something in John that made him trust him, but if John can get this tank-born krogan to listen to him I will forever refer to him as “the krogan whisperer”.

Grunt. That’s the name that the krogan chose from himself; Grunt. Well, I guess being tank-bred doesn’t exactly build a strong imagination, but it’s amazing to see how much John is loving this; it’s like he’s adopted Grunt as him as his own kid. Which probably means that I’m a step-father to full-grown krogan; great.

After releasing Grunt the Illusive Man sent us the coordinates to a planet called Horizon. Horizon has been the latest planet that has been hit by the collectors and we needed to go and see if there was any evidence that could lead us to where they were going next or the reasoning for them to be taking humans from their homes. Thankfully, Mordin is as good as they claimed he was and was able to make something to protect John and the crew the swarms that the collectors were using; everything should’ve gone smoothly, but it didn’t. For starters the collectors were still there and they had to fight against and then as if that wasn’t bad enough; Kaiden was there.

Out of all the people that John could’ve ran into, it just had to be fucking Kaiden. Everyone always assumed that Kaiden and John were close friends, but that was the farthest thing from the truth. Sure Kaiden acted like everything was ok when people were around, but they really weren’t. John always said that he felt like Kaiden was jealous of him, because he was in charge. I didn’t want to believe it at first but after John died and the Council and the Alliance wanted to cover everything up, Kaiden was the only one of us to agree that it was a good idea; and from what I heard he’s moved up in ranks at the Alliance since then. I didn’t know that they had made him a SPECTRE though.

And then the shit that he was saying to John; all that bullshit about him being a traitor. In order for you to betray someone, they’d have to trust and believe in you to begin with; which the alliance doesn’t. It was painful to watch John try and explain to Kaiden that what he, what we are doing is necessary but of course he just wouldn’t listen. John has tried to act like it didn’t bother him, but I know he’s been having issues wondering about how people are going to feel now that’s he’s back. Me, Garrus and Anderson gave him hope that everyone would be glad to see him, and now I think that hope is gone.

John has been in the shower for the last two hours and I’m worried about him; but I know that he needs sometime to himself to work through his whole conversation with Kaiden. When he finally gets out of the shower, he looks much better. He begins looking around the cabin, searching for me and when his eyes land on me on the bed he smiles. He walks towards the bedroom area to change before crawling in the bed next to me.

“Hey.” I said, unsure of how he was feeling at this point.

“Hey.” He replied before pulling me close, laying my head on his chest. We were quiet for a while before I decided to ask.

“Are you ok?”

He sighed. “Yeah, I guess I was just hoping for a warm welcome from him; but then and again we didn’t really see eye to eye beforehand.” He said before shrugging and pulling me even closer to him.

“It doesn’t really matter what he thinks or says; I know who and what is really important and it’s not his opinion.” 


End file.
